Ethan Tran pt 2
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys, here's part two. send me some feedbacks :D


Attack on Titan: The Invasion

"There's no way I'm fighting you guys!" I yelled at the advancing regiments. But they didn't listen to me and kept on going. I blocked attacks from every angle. But I knew that I wasn't going to last if I didn't do something. Then a regiment with short blond hair, said, "You messed with one of our own, newbie. Now we pay you back." I cringed and thought, "This is the end for me." As the regiments grabbed me, a voice rang out, "Stop!" A regiment with brown hair rushed forward to stop the incoming attacks, but he was struck by another regiment in the motion of attacking in the jaw and fell to the ground stunned. "Hey! Are you alright!?" I rushed over to his side and sat him up with wide eyes. His bottom jaw was bruised and he groaned weakly as he tried to speak, "M-m-my n-n-name is-"his words were cut off as he fell unconscious. "No, hey wake up." I slapped him gently on the face, to wake him, but it was no use. I felt something trigger inside of me and I started shaking with anger, and growling under my breath.

Armin's Pov

"Hey, look at him." one of the regiments said. I looked over at the new recruit as his body trembled, as he held Eren. "Armin." I looked over at my other friend, Mikasa, as she pointed at the new recruit, "He looks like a demon." I looked back and nodded with fear inside. "Yeah, he does." I took a step back as he stood up.

Ethan's Pov,

I gently laid my fallen comrade on the ground and stood up. I glared at the regiments and held up my fists in a fighting pose. A shocked reaction rippled through as I stood in my fighting pose. "You took down your own comrade, with no mercy." I said, eyes down, "You dare do that?" I looked up with eyes full of anger and hate. "YOU DARE!" I yelled and rushed forward. I unleashed an onslaught on the regiments, not caring how much they begged. "ARRGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled and threw a kick out, causing the trainee to bend over in pain. I stood back, breathing heavily, with hands up back in place, ready for another round. "Hey kid, you got some anger issues." A voice called out. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and found a dark-skinned female, flipping a knife in her hand, with hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ymir, stop it." A blond female said, from behind Ymir. "It's cool Christa, I got this." She flipped the knife in her hand, so that she held the blade upside down. "Hey kid, have you ever fought against a knife before?" she said in a tone full of malice and an evil grin. I held up my fists and muttered, "Bring it." She rushed forward, slashing at my face. I quickly dodged, but not fast enough and earned several wounds on my face. "Ymir!" Christa yelled, but her friend wouldn't listen and kept going. It went on for minutes as near misses kept increasing. Then she threw her leg out and I fell to the ground, grunting in pain as my head hit concrete.

Ymir stood over me with a crazed look and without a word, lifted the knife high into the air, and muttered, "Say goodbye, kid." Then another figure leapt onto Ymir and grabbed her arm with the knife. It was Christa! But Ymir was more skilled than the blonde, and she turned and smacked Christa to the ground. I looked up, "What the- did she just hit her own teammate?" I thought as Ymir advanced toward Christa. I turned and yelled at the on looking trainees, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!? GO AND HELP YOUR COMRADE!" I glared at the trainees as they looked on. "We can't" one trainee said, "Ymir is in the "zone"" another said, "Once she's in the zone, she sees everybody as her enemies." I looked on helplessly as Ymir raised her arm for the final blow.

Christa's Pov.

"Please Ymir, snap out of it." I pleaded as my friend raised her knife into the air. But the look in her eyes showed that she wasn't there anymore, instead a demon had taken over her body. I squeezed my eyes as she brought it down, but I didn't feel anything. Instead I heard someone grunt in pain and then yelled even louder and heard some liquid splash onto the ground. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked in horror as blood dripped off the new recruit's arm and Ymir on the ground in a heap.

Ethan's Pov

I ran forward with the last amount of stamina and jumped in front of Christa. But the knife went through my arm and out the other end. "UNGH!" I grunted in pain as the hot blade entered and went through the other end of my arm. I quickly shoved Ymir, but that was the mistake that changed my life forever. As Ymir flew backward, she held onto the knife, causing it to rip and cut half of my arm in half. "AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as the knife came out, leaving a waterfall of blood gushing out. Ymir banged her head against a rock and fell unconscious, but I stood standing holding my injured arm. My vision started fading in and out, until I finally fell. One by one, the recruits' face appeared before me. But above all of those, the one that stood out more was Christa's face, whose eyes were wet and crying.

I woke up and looked at my surroundings: I was engulfed in complete darkness. "Am I dead?" I thought and looked in front of me again. My eyes widened as fear rippled throughout my body: It was the same titan that had killed my parents and sister. It stared at me with a grin of humor, as if it was saying, "Maybe you should stay dead." I fell back as it advanced toward me, "No, NOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up with a gasp and quickly sat up. I was on a bed with a window on my left and found someone else next to me. Watching me. She had a pair of glasses on and brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "Wow, you guys are so surprising." She said with a grin. I looked around and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" she raised her hand to her forehead, "My name is Hanji. I'm a solider in the survey corps and I'm the captain of the scouting legion." I felt a small tingle come from my right arm and found a long bandage wrapped around my arm. "That was a nasty wound you got there. The knife had split half of your arm in half. You're lucky I was here. If you were treated by the doctors here, you would've been dead." She started packing her equipment into her bag, "The surprising thing was how fast you recovered. Usually a wound like this would keep a solider in bed for months. But you recovered after 7 weeks." I looked at her, "I was out of seven weeks!?" I exclaimed. She nodded, "Right now you should be fine. But it will still hurt a little." She turned and said, "Your shirt is in the closet. Your equipment is at the foot of the bed." She closed the door and left. I headed for the closet, and grabbed my black tank top. As I was putting it on, a knock came from the door. "Come in." I said as I was grabbing my belongings and turned just in time to see Christa come in. "Ethan! Your fine!" she rushed forward. I shrugged, "I guess." "I am so sorry about my friend earlier. This happens several times, but she knows how to control herself." She said. I nodded, and headed for the door with Christa following close behind. "Thank you for saving me earlier." I just nodded and kept on going. "How's your arm?" "Still damaged, but I'll live." We stepped outside just as the alarm rang. "Oh, no!" Christa gasped with wide eyes. I looked around as solider started yelling and rushing forward to their horses with their 3D- Maneuvering Gear. "What's happening? I asked as chaos erupted around us. "The wall has been breached by titans." Christa said while eyes were shaking with fear. My eyes widened. "Cadet Christa!" a survey corps solider came riding up. "You're ordered to be in the rear guard. He turned to me and said, "Cadet Ethan, you're ordered to be in the front guard." They quickly left me alone to my own thoughts. "Those bastards have finally come out to play, huh?" I thought and looked up with a crazed look, "Hehe, I'm coming for you you sick bastards."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
